Sander Kleinenberg
Sander Kleinenberg is a Dutch DJ and producer. Born in Delft on March 21,1971, he started DJing in his early teens playing at local bars. After getting his start in production in 1996, some of the biggest DJs in the world, including Sasha, Deep Dish, and Max Graham have used his tracks on their mix compilations. "My Lexicon" and "Sacred" are examples of his trancier production work, while The Fruit and Work To Do are examples of a more funk-tinged house. His most recent compilations fall under the "Everybody" moniker, and reflect the style of DJing that he is playing out at the time. "My Lexicon" was a favorite of famed DJ Sasha in the late 1990's. Sander's star is currently on the rise, with him currently holding down monthly or seasonal residencies at the world's top venues, including Space in Miami, crobar in New York City, and many others. His remixing career has also recently caught the attention of pop-star Justin Timberlake, who has commissioned Sander to do club remix and production work on some of his more popular tracks in the song Rock Your Body. 2004 saw Pioneer Electronics' Pro DJ division sponsor Sander with some of the first DVJ-X1 units off the production floor. The DVJ-X1 enables both CD and DVD content to be manipulated like a 12-inch vinyl single. The unit also includes a robust arsenal of sampling and looping functions. With Sander's experience in merging video and audio, Pioneer has also equipped him with the successor to the DVJ-X1, the DVJ1000. Kleinenberg also has a record label, known as Little Mountain Recordings. Sander Kleinenberg remixed Janet Jackson's All Nite (Don't Stop) in 2004. Discography Albums *2001 Nubreed 004 *2002 Essential Mix *2003 Renaissance Presents Everybody *2004 This Is Everybody Too *2005 This is Everybody on Tour Singles and EPs *1996 "Crazy" *1996 "Dancin' All Night" *1997 "The Rhythm" *1998 "For Your Love/The Other Shit" *1998 "Feelin' Good" *1999 "Sacred" *1999 "4 Seasons EP" *2000 "My Lexicon" *2003 "Nu Breed 24/7" *2006 "This Is Not Miami" *2006 "This Is Sensation - The Sensation White Theme" Original Tracks *2005 Sander Kleinenberg - The Fruit *2006 Sander Kleinenberg - Buenos Aires Remixes *Annie Lennox - Beautiful (Vocal Mix & Smokin' Dub) *N.E.R.D. - Maybe (Sander Kleinenberg Mix) *2003 Madonna - Hollywood (Unreleased) *2003 Justin Timberlake - Rock your Body (Sander Kleinenberg's Just In The Club Mix) *2003 BT - Simply Being Loved (Somnambulist) (Sander Kleinenberg's Convertible Mix) *2004 Janet Jackson - All Nite (Don't Stop) *2005 Eurythmics - I've got a life (Sander Kleinenbergs You're it remix) *2005 Mylo - Muscle Car (Sander Kleinenberg Pace Car Mix) *2006 Lamya - Empires (Sander Kleinenberg's Audio Paranoid Mix) *2006 This is New York (first played on Dance Department podcast) External links *Official Sander Kleinenberg website * * *Sander Kleinenberg on AMG *Little Mountain Recordings official website *Sander Kleinenberg tracklisting archive *Pioneer Pro DJ Kleinenberg, Sander Kleinenberg, Sander Kleinenberg, Sander Dutch musicians Kleinenberg, Sander Kleinenberg, Sander Kleinenberg, Sander Kleinenberg, Sander de:Sander Kleinenberg nl:Sander Kleinenberg